A New Girl in South Park
by rubydoodledoo
Summary: There's a new girl in South park and everyone is shocked. When she can have any guy, the one she picks is... Cartman. My OC x Cartman. It's my first story, so no hatesies. PLease review.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. I am Spencer White. I am Stan's cousin and I'm moving to South Park!

I'm really excited about it, and really want to meet new people. What I look like is that I have brown really curly somewhere between short and medium length hair, pretty much everyday I wear a blue T-shirt with a dark green open sweater and purple pants. I am strait, and have a bad habit of getting crushes to prove it. My favorite food is Cheesy Poofs, plus my favorite color is purple. I just moved in from New York (the state, not the city!), and this is my story!


	2. Chapter 2

South Park seems like a small town, well, I can't **really** tell because I have my nose buried in a new book. As soon as I get to a new chapter, we stop at our house. It's a 2-floor craftsman style house. "It could look better in yellow like most of these houses are." I say, "But sweetie" my mom says "that's what makes us different from the other houses!" "I knew that." I reply, we all laugh. I then jump outside and quickly realize. IT'S COLD! As I run inside I zip up my sweater and then realize it's nice and warm in the house! As I unzip my sweater, I look around the house for a good bedroom, since they're all on the second floor, I decide to look there. I end up picking a bedroom that has a medium sized bed and a wonderful view of South Park. When I'm done unpacking my clothes, books, stuff, etc. I decide to brave the cold and walk to Stan's house. But not before having a quick snack of Cheesy Poofs. Anyway, on my way there I see a boy about my age walk down the sidewalk among the adults, he is wearing a kind of hat that is knit into braided threads on the bottom that is dark blue and has a yellow puff on top. The thing is, as he is walking he is giving everybody the finger! I go up to him, the bad girl that I am and tell him "These people did nothing. They don't deserve the F finger!" he responds by slowly extending his fist in my face, then, ever-so-elegantly raising his middle finger at me. I just roll my eyes and walk away, but not before that I give him a 1 and 1 finger salute while walking away. Are all the kids in this town like that? If so, my middle finger would get quite the exercise. I arrive at Stan's house and promptly ring the doorbell "Go get it turd!" I hear screamed from the house. It's clearly Shelly, I can tell from the lisp. As the door opens I rush in and hug Stan "Stan!" I shout "Spencer!" he exclaims. "Who is it tur-SPENCER!" I hear Shelly shout. I un-hug Stan ,then go over to Shelly and we make plans to do our nails sometime tomorrow "How can you like her so much Spence?" Stan asks "HEY TURD I AM A VERY LOVELY PERSON!" Shelly shouts. She then goes upstairs and I can hear Britney Spears being played really loud. "So," Stan begins "Some of my friends are coming over today. Do you want to stay until then to meet them?" "I would love to!" I exclaim "Are any of them cute?"

"I forgot how boy-obsessed you are." Stan says "but I'm a boy, remember? I don't know if boys are cute." "Well I'll just have to see!" I singsong.


	3. Chapter 3

Stan and I then start playing football (Let's just say I whopped his sorry butt!), we then eat a snack of Cheesy Poofs. Well, **I **eat a snack of Cheesy Poofs. "I don't know how you can eat these and not be fat." Stan says to me "Well," I start "I exercise a lot so my parents let me have them anytime I want." "Like Cartman," he snickers "except for exercising" Before I can ask who the heck "Cartman" is, we both hear a doorbell ring and I follow Stan to the door to see who it is.

When Stan opens the door I see a kid about our age in an orange parka and orange pants. "Hi!" I hear him say, but, not really **say** because the parka hood covers all of his face but his eyes, so he really muffles "Who's **this**?" "Oh, hi Kenny, this is my cousin, her name is Spencer." Stan says. "Well," he replies giving me the twice over "You can come over anytime!". What the h*$# is wrong with this kid! He's in 4th grade!

"What?!" I reply, then to break the tension (or try to), I say " Where do you live anyway?" "There." he muffles while pointing at a house that looks, in all words, poor. I suddenly see an explanation for his parka being a bit patched and dirty. To make a joke, I start singing "In The Ghetto" by Elvis. "This is like a girl version of a slightly nicer Cartman." Kenny muffles. **Again** before I can ask who the heck this Cartman guy is, the doorbell rings. When Stan opens the door, this time it is another kid our age wearing a green ushanka, an orange jacket, and dark green pants. From conversation between him and Stan I can tell that his name is Kyle.

After some awkward moments of silence Stan introduces me to Kyle and I say hello. After that I quickly notice the small Jewish star sewn on the sleeve of Kyle's jacket. To interrupt the next moment I say to Kyle "Can I have some of your Jew gold?" "WHAT?" he exclaims "Every Jew keeps a sac around their neck that contains their Jew gold, can I have some of yours?" I reply knowingly. To reply back he says "Did Cartman put you up to this? 'Cause ITS ON B****!"

Before I know it Stan is holding me back and Kenny is holding Kyle back while he's screaming "MUFF-CABBAGE!" whatever that means, but I've already given him two black eyes and am yelling "RESPECT MY AUTHORITAH!". While we are both fight, I see a fat kid walking up to us who I think is Cartman out of the corner of my eye. He seems really cute, so I stop fighting to look. Before I know it, everything's black, but the last thing I see is Cartman looking down on me with a look on his face that seems… smitten?


End file.
